The Mother Emerald
by LA Suka
Summary: Sally's birthday party is cut short when they get a distress call from another group of freedom fighters
1. The Mother Emerald Part 2

PART II 

Chapter 6 : The Betrayal 

As they made their way to her village, Melody told Sonic the story of Joshua's band and of how they met them. "It all started when Joshua and his band showed up outside our village one day, Joshua explained to us that he had come from a planet called Earth and that it had exploded a couple months ago by a powerful emerald called the Mother Emerald. A group of evil scientists had created the emerald with the intention of taking over Earth but everything back fired on them and they had to escape. Luckily Joshua had found out about the emerald in time to escape Earth before it blew up. Joshua and his band were determined to stop Derrick, (their leader), and his band of evil scientists." She paused as she leaped over a fallen log. "Joshua followed them all the way here to Mobius." She said pointing to the ground. 

"The emerald is supposed to have the power to destroy and create planets and he said that if it were to fall into the wrong hands, Mobius would be doomed to have the same fate as Earth." A chill ran up Sonic's spine as he instantly thought of Robotnik and of how much fun he would have with this Mother Emerald if he got his grimy hands on it. Melody continued her story. "When they had finally caught up with the scientists Joshua said that Derrick wouldn't give the emerald up without a fight. So they fought and at last got the emerald back but when Joshua thought that they had defeated Derrick, the evil scientist blew up Joshua's ship knowing that the emerald would survive the explosion. Joshua and his band once again escaped certain death in an emergency pod, but they had lost the emerald. It had fallen down to Mobius. After Joshua and his band landed on Mobius they started tracking the emerald finding it not far from our village. That's when Joshua warned us about Derrick and his band and asked us to help him dig up the emerald before Derrick could get his hands on it. We of course agreed believing everything he told us." 

Sonic was about to ask her a question when she stopped in front of a stream. "Do you mind if I take a quick break?" She asked kneeling down to get a drink. He was getting kind of thirsty himself he decided. Melody was scooping water up in her hands. Sonic reached into his back pack and pulled out two cups. "Here, use this." He said holding one out for her. "Thanks, I'm glad that you came prepared." She said taking the cup. "I always try to bring two of everything in case I loss one." He said scooping up some water for himself. To his surprise she quickly leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sonic sat there a little stunned. She just kissed me, he thought rubbing his cheek. "Mind if I take a quick nap?" She asked with a yawn. Before Sonic could say anything she laid down in front of a tree and fell asleep. Sonic sighed. "I might as well take a quick nap myself." He said to himself feeling as tired as she looked. 

Sonic awoke about thirty minuets later to some one screaming. He looked over and saw Melody kicking and screaming in her sleep. He leaned over her to wake her up but froze when her eyes popped open. When Melody saw Sonic bending over her, she grabbed him by his throat, flipped him over, and pinned him to the ground. Sonic tried to pull her hands away from his neck but her grip was too tight. "Melody!" He choked. "Stop, its me Sonic!" She squeezed tighter. His face was starting to turn red. She couldn't hear him because she was still half asleep living out her night mare. Sonic had no choice but to kick her off. Melody hit the ground and snapped fully awake. She looked around confused as her heart hammered away in her chest. Then she saw Sonic on the ground gasping for air. "Oh my gosh! What have I done!" She cried quickly crawling to his side. Sonic saw her coming and pushed away. Melody grabbed his hand. Sonic thought she would try and break his arm or something. "That's the second time you've tried to kill me today! Get away from me!" He yelled yanking his hand away. Melody flinched. 

"I'm sorry Sonic, I didn't mean to, I mean I didn't know," She was at a loss for words. Sonic picked himself up not taking his eyes off of her. Melody stood up feeling really terrible for what just happened. Sonic continued to stare at her while she stared at the ground. A single tear fell from her face landing on the dry ground creating a small cloud of dust. She quickly wiped her face. Great! Now you did it! Sonic felt guilty for yelling at her. "Maybe I should just tell you how to get there. Then I won't be around to accidentally kill you." She said sadly. Sonic you dolt! Apologize to her! He thought to himself angrily. Sonic had to think hard of what he was going to say. "Melody." He began. She continued to stare at the ground. Just spit it out you dumbie! His conscious screamed. "I'm sorry! Ok? I'm sorry I yelled at you. It wasn't your fault Melody. You had a bad dream that's all. Please forgive me." He almost couldn't believe what his own mouth just said. Melody looked up at him with puffy eyes. "Do you really mean it?" She asked innocently. Sonic nodded his head yes. "Oh thank goodness! I thought you would never speak to me again." She said giving him a hug. A small smile appeared on Sonic's face. You have a big heart hedgehog. He thought as he hugged her back. 

A few minuets later they were back on their way. Sonic was anxious to hear the rest of Melody's story. "So, what happened next?" He asked her impatiently. "Oh, were was I?" She asked trying to remember. "You were at the part were you'll agreed to help Joshua dig up the emerald." Sonic said. Melody's face lit up as she remembered. "Oh yeah, well as it turned out, Joshua had turned the story completely around." Sonic looked at Melody surprised. "Yeah, he was the evil scientist and Derrick and his band were the good guys." Sonic looked at her confused. "How did you'll find that out?" He asked. Melody laughed bitterly. "We were beginning to get suspicious of Joshua anyway. How could Joshua have so much equipment if he had to make a quick escape and Joshua would disappear for hours at a time and come back saying that he needed some time alone to think." 

Melody was waving her arms around angrily as she spoke. Sonic made sure to keep his distance. He waited until she calmed down before specking. "So how did you finally find out that he was the bad guy?" He asked again. Melody uncurled her fists putting them to her side. "We found out when my dad over heard Joshua talking to Robotnik on his radio." Sonic's mouth dropped open with realization. That's why that swat bot had attacked Tails and him back by the lookout. It suddenly all made sense to him now. "So what does Robuttnik get out of all of this as if I don't already know?" He asked sarcastically. Melody stopped and faced him. "Joshua has agreed to help Robotnik take over Mobius and if we don't surrender, they will blow us up." Sonic couldn't believe the luck of that rotten egg head. This finally gave Robotnik a chance to defeat the freedom fighters once and for all. Not to mention capture the entire planet! 

"When my dad heard Joshua, he tried to get every one out as quickly as possible without Joshua knowing but Joshua found out. He had been prepared for something like that to happen and so he captured us before we could escape. Joshua and his men treated us like a bunch of wild animals locking us up into cages. Some of us were lucky to escape and that's when my dad radioed you and Princess Sally because you'll where our only hope. We were on our way to Crystal Lake to meet you there just as we had planned when some of Joshua's men ambushed us. My dad told me to run away as far and fast as I could. I didn't want to leave him but he pushed me away ordering me to go!" Melody said beginning to tremble. "I think I'm the only one who made it out." She finished starting to cry. Sonic moved closer to her wanting to comfort her but not knowing how she would react. She suddenly snuggled up against Sonic pressing her face against his chest. Sonic held her tight. Her trembling finally stopped but she stayed where she was. Sonic wasn't going to push her away. A minuet later she released him blushing with embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry." She said with a sniff. Sonic knew what she needed. He quickly grabbed her in a bear hug giving her a noogie on top of her head. "Don't worry kid, I have the feeling that you and me are going to make a great team! Melody smiled and suddenly gave Sonic a noogie back. "Hey!" Sonic whined rubbing his head. Then he gave her a mischievous smile. "Your gonna get it now!" he said running after her. "Uh oh." Melody laughed as she turned to run. They spent the next minuet chasing each other and giving noogies to each other until Melody tripped and Sonic landed on top of her. Melody stared up at him grinning. Sonic embarrassed himself now jumped to his feet. Melody laughed. "Well, are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to pick me up?" She asked holding her arms up. Sonic grabbed her hands and pulled her up. He was going to turn away from her but she held onto his hands and jumped into his arms with her face right up to his. 

They both couldn't seem to take their eyes off of each other. They stood there for a second staring into each others eyes. She leaned closer and closed her eyes. Sonic gently pulled away from her. He felt a flash of guilt as he thought about Sally and felt really silly for acting the way he did. What was he thinking? What could he possibly see in this girl. She was so immature and annoying. He was trying to ignore the part of him that was telling him how much he admired her bravery, her spirit. He didn't have the heart to tell her about Sally because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Melody backed off with a look of disappointment. Then she turned to go. "We'd better hurry if we want to get there before dark." She said once again leading the way. Sonic sighed with relief as he followed. Back with Sally and the gang… 

Chapter 7: Time for Action 

Sally and the others were inspecting the burned part of the forest. Knuckles bend down and tried to pick up a branch but it crumbled in his hands. "Well, some one had a nice little barbecue." He said sarcastically as he wiped his hands off. Rotor was kneeling down studying the charred ground a few feet behind Knuckles. "Looks like chemical burns." Rotor shook his head. "Just to be safe guys, what ever you do, don't touch anything that's been burnt." Knuckles cussed and ran to the water. "I touched it! It isn't going to burn me is it?" He asked washing his hands off. Rotor frowned. "I don't think so Knuckles, I didn't mean to scare you but its better to be safe than sorry." Knuckles grumbled something about not being scared. "You did the right thing though." Rotor added. "If you ever get a chemical burn, you first wash it with water. Chemical burns will keep eating away at your skin if you don't." Rotor took out some gloves from his back pack. He handed a pair to everybody. "I think we should all wear these." He said putting on a pair himself. Bunny kissed Rotor on the cheek. "You are so thoughtful, you think of everything don't you?" She said taking a pair. Rotor's cheeks turned as red as cherries. Bunny winked at him. 

Knuckles accepted the gloves from Rotor and dried off his hands. Kit the Lynx was laughing. Knuckles noticed him. "What the heck is so funny?" Knuckles asked him threateningly. The young Lynx backed away from him. "Oh nothin." He lied. Knuckles tried to pull the gloves over his knuckles but couldn't. He tried harder and ended up ripping one. Kit couldn't contain himself any longer. He busted out laughing. Knuckles threw his gloves to the ground and started to run after the Lynx. Kit ran to Sally and hid behind her. "Watch out princess! I'm going to teach this little squirt a lesson!" Sally rolled her eyes. "How can you guys fight over silly stuff when we have more important things to think about?" She complained storming off to join the others. Knuckles looked at Sally apologetically. "I'm sorry… Sally!" He called but she didn't seem to hear him. She was the only one he would apologize to. He respected her more than any one else. They've known each other since they were kids and he had always secretly had a crush on her. He would never let her or anyone else ever know that though. Especially not Sonic. Knuckles really liked Kit, he liked him from the first day he met him in Knothole. He is the bravest little Lynx he had ever met. Always following him around and acting so tough. Kit looked up to Knuckles like he was his mentor. He just really ticked Knuckles off some times. Kit stood ready to run for it but Knuckles just gave him a warning instead. "If you know what's good for you, don't ever laugh at me again." He said before he walked away to join Sally. Kit crossed his arms stubbornly. "Hemp! I'll laugh at you any time I want to." He said to himself. Then he stuck his tongue out at Knuckles and followed him to the others. One of these days, he was going to prove to Knuckles that he was a great freedom fighter. Little did he know, Knuckles already thought he was. 

Sally was discussing their next move when Knuckles joined in. "I think we should follow the path of destruction for as far as it takes us." Sally said to everyone. Sally looked at Knuckles and Kit who had joined. She pulled out Nicole. "Nicole, please display a map of this region and give us our present location." Sally asked. "Computing Sally." Nicole replied in her usual foxy voice. They all waited as Nicole beeped and hummed. A few seconds later a holographic image of the Silver Mountain region popped up. "Currently, we are on the Eastern Shore of Crystal Lake and are approximately seventeen miles north of the Silver Mountains." Nicole reported. On the map a red dot started flashing showing where they were. Crystal Lake was one of two large lakes in the region. "Thanks Nicole." Sally said to the computer. "Any time Sally." Nicole answered. Sally looked at the others. "I think our best bet is to go to Joshua's village that is located in Silver Valley here." She said pointing to the area. "If we are going to find anyone, we'll more than likely find them there." Bunny, Rotor, and Kit nodded in agreement but Knuckles disagreed. 

"We could also be walking into a trap." Knuckles said looking at Sally. She looked at him as if she expected to hear him say that. "No disrespect princess." He added. Sally shook her head no. "Please, don't call me that. Just call me Sally and it is no disrespect. I want to hear everyone's ideas. We'll need all of our combined efforts on this one." She said as she put Nicole back into her vest pocket. Sally knew he always called her that while around others but for now, it would be best if strangers didn't know that she was a princess just yet. Sally looked at everyone in turn, passing on to them her inner confidence and determination with her stare. "No doubt they are waiting for some one to come rescue the villagers. The only thing we can do for now, is find where the Silver freedom fighters are being held. Once we've located the camp, if we can't get the radio to work we go back to Knothole and plan a rescue." Sally held out her hand. "So, do we all agree on this?" Sally asked. Bunny stepped forward and put her hand on top of Sally's as the others followed. "Lets do it!" Back with Sonic and Melody… 

There was a loud blast. "What was that?" Sonic asked. "Sounded like dynamite." Melody said nervously. "Come on!" She said running ahead to the clearing. Sonic ran up beside her stopping at the edge. He whistled. "Wow! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Sonic said gazing ahead. Before them was the great Silver Valley. Hidden between the Silver Mountains, it looked like a Garden of Eden. 

"You live here?" Sonic asked amazed. Melody gripped the end of her club hanging on her waist. "Yes, at least I use to." She said pointing down at the valley. "Look at those monsters! Making my people dig up their stupid emerald for them." Melody said with venom. Sonic couldn't see as good as Melody, so he pulled out some binoculars from his back pack. A team of forest creatures we're being forced to move away piles of rocks and dirt from an already huge hole in the mountain side caused from the impact of the emerald. He looked to the right and saw Robotnik laying back in a lawn chair next to some one. "Who's that guy standing next to Ro-butt-nik?" He asked emphasizing each syllable of Ro-butt-nik. Melody growled at the mention of him. 

"That's Joshua!" She said ripping a tree branch off of a tree standing next to her. She then proceeded to break the branch in half. "I wish I could do this to his scrawny little neck!" Sonic stared at her. Her fur was sticking up on the back of her neck and it traveled like that all the way down her back to the tip of her tail. Her claws dug deep inside the two broken pieces of wood. Sonic looked back down at the valley. Swarms of Swat Bots patrolled the area. "Well, it looked like Joshua and Ro-butt-nik have got the place pretty well guarded." Sonic said releasing the binoculars letting them hang around his neck. He looked at Melody questionably. Melody grabbed his hand. 

"Come on! Let's get em out of there!" She tugged him forward. Sonic stopped her. "Wait a second, we need some kind of plan. We can't just charge on in and rescue every one. I'm just as anxious to get in there my self but we're seriously out numbered here!" Sonic studied the camp. "Where is your village? I thought you said that his camp was in your village?" Sonic asked. "Our village is farther down in the valley. This is where the emerald landed." She said pointing down at the site. "This is just the dig site." 

It was getting dark and Joshua and his men began gathering up the freedom fighters in to their cages. "Those cages are horrible!" Melody complained. "They could at least let them stay inside some place warm. They're going to freeze tonight!" Of course Robotnik and Joshua weren't hanging around for the night. They probably were staying in the freedom fighters village in one of their comfortable huts. Robotnik had his hover unit standing by. "Oh yeah chubby, Why walk when you can ride back to the village? Lord knows you need the exercise." Sonic growled. Of course Joshua rode with him and his first in command. It was one of the men Sonic had seen back by the lake. "How did they get here before us?" Sonic wondered out loud. Melody didn't know what he was talking about. "How did who get here before us?" She asked. Sonic pointed to the tall guy getting onto the hover unit with Robotnik and Joshua. "The tall guy getting on the hover unit with blubber butt." Melody recognized him immediately. "Oh him, that's Joshua's first in command Eddie Dunglie. They probably picked him up." 

"How could they have picked him up if they couldn't radio in?" Sonic asked. Melody shrugged. For once she didn't know. When the hover craft was out of sight Sonic had an idea. "Now that their gone, we can move in and rescue your dad and my friend Tails." Sonic said looking around the area for the two he was talking about. He didn't see either one. He began to wonder if they were even there. What if Robotnik kept them some place else? Melody nudged him and pointed to a building heavily guarded by Swat bots. "Look, I think that's were they keep the radio blocker." She said with excitement. Sonic nodded his head with an approving grunt. "Ok, so the first thing we need to do, is knock out that blocker. Then we rescue Tails and your dad." Melody smiled. "Agreed." She grabbed his hand and shook it. 

"How are we going to get passed those stupid robots?" Melody asked. Sonic already had a plan worked out in his head. "Don't worry, I've got a plan. Just wait here a sec, ok? When I'm ready, I'll give you a signal." Sonic said already heading down the slope to the building. Melody didn't have time to protest. "What signal?!" She whispered to her self. Sonic hid behind a tree just twenty feet from the building crowching low out of the robots field of vision. The Swat bot didn't even notice him as it scanned right above him and then turn to patrol the other side of the building. Another Swat bot patrolled the eastern part of the building that was the side of the entrance. After all these years Robotnik should have learned by now that two Swat bots were no match for Sonic. Maybe he had other Swat bots guarding the inside. He'd worry about that when he got inside. He casually walked up behind the robot and tapped it on the shoulder. The Swat bot turned around and when it saw Sonic it grabbed for its gun. Before the Swat bot fire though the gun was knocked from the robots hands and it was laying on the ground in a pile of junk metal. Its eyes flashed on and off as its systems began to crash. Sonic knelt down in front of it grinning. "Nightie night tin head." He said knocking it over the head. The lights finally went out for good. Sonic looking up at Melody giving her a thumbs up. Melody waved back with excitement and started down the hill. Suddenly some one grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back into the bush. Sonic didn't notice because he was busy sneaking up on the other Swat bot. 

A human hand covered her mouth and held her arms tightly behind her back. Melody tried to squirm free but his grip was too tight. "Let me go!" She tried to scream but it sounded more like leeeerrrreeeeggggrrrrrrr! The human pinned her down on the ground face first. She tried to bite him but without success. "Please, we're not going to hurt you!" The human pleaded. She tried to get loss again but it didn't do any good. She relaxed realizing that there was no way out of this. She silently prayed that Sonic would find out what happened to her and save her. When she stopped struggling the man rolled her over onto her back not releasing her arms or mouth incase she tried to run or scream. "Please, we are here to help you. We are the good guys." The man pleaded but Melody didn't believe a word he said. She would never trust any human again. When she finally got a good look at him, she saw three other goons behind him. The three behind him glanced around nervously. "She's gonna give us away Derrick!" One of them said. She was too angry to realize what he had just said. 

The human asked her if she would scream if he uncovered her mouth and she shook her head no. The man slowly took his hand off as the others watched nervously. She wouldn't scream, because she knew she'd attract every one below, but there was no way she was going to trust this guy. The last time she trusted a human, her whole village was captured. He had a torn up white shirt and shredded blue jeans that ended above his knees. His hair was sticking up with dried mud in it. It made him look like a porcupine that had just been in a fight. One side of his face was partially burnt and his legs were torn up with dried blood on them. The other three didn't look any better. One guy had an arm in a sling and another one had his chest bandaged up. Probably broken ribs she thought to herself. The human stared at her as he waited for her to scream but she kept quiet. The human was physically drained and was shaking with exhaustion. His hands were covered in dirt and some of it had gotten into her mouth. She spit the dirt into his face. The man calmly wiped his face off. 

"You have to believe me." He said releasing her arms. Melody sat up looking at the four humans. "Why don't you just haul me in and lock me up in one of your cages with the others?" She asked angrily. "You'll probably get a big reward for capturing me." The man stared at her and sighed. "I see that this isn't going to be easy." He said. One of the humans behind him spoke. "Why are we wasting out time with this fox Derrick? Joshua could have found the emerald by now." The man whined. Derrick's glared at the man angrily. "If he'd have found the dame thing by now, I don't think that we would be standing here right now having this conversation! We need her help. We don't know what has happened since landing on the planet and maybe she can tell us!" He snapped. Derrick turned back to Melody with blood shot eyes. Melody looked surprised. 

"Derrick, your Derrick from Earth?" She asked in disbelief. Derrick was taken back. How did she know where he was from? "You've heard of me?" He asked. Melody nodded. "Joshua said that you were the bad guys but now I know better." This brought a sigh of relief from Derrick. "So you have heard of me." Melody nodded again. "I've heard of Derrick, but how do I know your not just one of Joshua's men pretending to be Derrick? I heard he got killed in an explosion in space." Derrick rolled his eyes and stared up at the sky. "Well, that is what Joshua must have told you because as far as he knows, we did. You see, we escaped from the ship before it blew up. Joshua didn't see us because we had our escape pod cloaked. Unfortunately we didn't have enough power left to land because it was drained by our cloaker. We crashed about thirty miles from here. Five of my crew men were killed in that crash." Melody looked at the others with sympathy. Just a minuet ago, she could have cared less but now… She still had her suspicions but she instinctively trusted this man. Maybe it was his voice or the way he acted. He acts so completely different than Joshua. Joshua looked down at the building Sonic went into. "What is your friend doing is very dangerous." He said. Melody crossed her arms. "Of course it's dangerous, he's going to deactivate the radio blacker." She said annoyed at him for asking. "I'm suppose to go down and help him but you grabbed me. He's probably wondering where I am." Joshua's face turned pale. "What? If he turns the scrambler off, an alarm will go off!" He almost screamed. "Stay here!" He shouted. Fat chance in that happening! 

Melody wanted to get to Sonic first but Derrick was already on his way down the hill. The other three were following behind. "Great! Now the entire camp is gonna know we're here! Then again, we are in big, big trouble if Sonic turns that thing off!" She said to herself. "****! Wait for me!" She yelled not too loudly. Too late. The alarms went off. Joshua skidded to a stop. "Sonic, get out of there!" She shouted running to the building ahead of Derrick. It was ok to yell. They had already been spotted. Everyone knew they were there. She had to get to Sonic. He may be injured. "Run! It's too late for your friend!" Derrick yelled. "No! I'm not leaving Sonic behind! Get your hands off of me!" Melody screamed in his face yanking his hand away. Derrick tried to grab Melody's arm again but she slipped past him. Swarms of Swat bots were approaching on them firing their weapons. A shot barely missed Melody but the impact of the explosion next to her, sent her flying into the air. She expected to land on the ground but instead she fell into some ones arms. She looked up at the familiar face. "Sonic! Oh thank goodness your ok!" She hugged him. "No time for chit chat girl, we've got to juice!" 

They had barely gone two steps when they were hit. They were trapped inside a painful ball of energy that was sucking everything out of them! Every part of her body was on fire and in pain. She tried to scream but didn't have the strength. She felt Sonic drop her and they both fell to the ground unable to move. Sonic laid beside her. His face was contorted in agony and his body was jerking uncontrollably like her own. They only suffered for a few more seconds and then finally, mercifully, it all stopped. 

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. The Mother Emerald Part3

Legal Stuff: Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters are copyrighted by Sega and Archie Comics. 

Introduction: More to come! Spelling might be kinda bad on this one because I'm on my mothers computer which is ancient and it doesn't have a spell checker. I don't have anyone to proof read it either. If anyone wants to point out amispelled word be my guest, just don't torch me for it. Thank you. Oh, and if you like it please, go ahead and leave a review. Even if you don't like it leave one. Just don't say anything like. You Stink! Never write again. 

The Mother Emerald: PART III 

By: L.A. Whitfield 

Chapter 8 

Sally stopped and Bunnie ran into her. "Oooff! Whacya stop for sugar?" Bunnie asked on the ground. "Quiet. I thought I heard something." Everyone stopped and listened. It was quiet. Bunny was about to laugh it off when they all heard it and this time much louder. There was no mistaking where it was coming from now. Knuckles rubbed his stomach with embarrassment. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I haven't eaten today yet!" Knuckled said to his defense. It growled again this time even louder. Kit sat down heavily on a stump. "I'm hungry. Can we stop and take a break and maybe get something to eat?" He whined. Knuckled nodded his head in agreement. "Look over there." Knuckles said pointing to a bush. "There are some blue berries." Rotor and Bunnie sat down unloading all of the stuff they brought. "He's right sugar, I don't think any of us have had anything to eat since your party and that was a long time ago." Sally gave in. "Ok, ok, it probably would be a good idea to stop and take a break but lets not take too long. Twenty minuets, and that's it." 

Antoine pulled a sandwich out of his back pack. He saw all of them staring at his sandwitch. "Oh no! Stand back! This is mine!" Antoine warned holding the sandwich close to his chest. "Don't worry Ant, nobody's going to steal your sandwich." Sally said shaking her head. "Good." Antoine replied. As he took a large bite into it, he noticed Knuckles eyeing his sandwich. He popped his Knuckles and grinned at Antoine. Antoine started choking forgetting how to swallow. Bunnie gave him a good slap on the back knocking it up. "Thanks." Me said between coughs. "Sure thing sweetie." Bunnie said muching on her own vegie sandwich. 

Five minuets into their meal, Sally heard something again. She tapped Bunnie on the shoulder. "Did you hear that?" She asked nervously putting her tuna salad down. Bunnie nodded her head. "Yeah, I sure did sugar. What do you suppose it was?" Bunnie asked standing. "I don't know but I don't want to sit around and find out." She quickly wrapped up the rest of her sandwich and put it into her back pack. The others quickly finished off their food. "Hey, guys. I think we're being watched." Sally whispered quietly. Kit pulled out a sling shot. "Where they at? Where are they? I'll get em." He said searching the area. Knuckles slapped his head. "Be quiet!" He growled. Kit gave him a dirty look. "Act casually but keep your eyes and ears peeled." Sally warned. 

"Sonic! Wake up!" He heard someone call him. He looked up at Melody staring down at him worriedly. He could see her and hear her but he couldn't move. He must still be half asleep. It took him a few seconds to wake up completely and then he could finally sit up with Melody's help. "Are you ok?" She asked. What ever had hit him, had drained all of the energy out of him. "Yeah, just a little weak. I'll be ok." He said rubbing his head. "Where are we?" 

Melody shook her head. "I don't know but I think we're in one of Dr. Robotnik's prison cells. Are you sure you're going to be ok Sonic?" Sonic nodded. "Yeah, I'll be ok. How long you been awake?" He asked her. "Oh, maybe ten minuets. I can't believe we got caught!" Sonic grabbed her arm. "Shhh, I think I hear someone coming. Pretend I'm still asleep!" 

"Well, well, well. Good morning Miss Melody Fox. You look a lot like your father." Dr Ivo Robotnik greeted. Melody crossed her arms. He pulled out a set of keys and held it out into view swing them back and forth. When she didn't do anything he opened the cell door walking up to her. 

He held out his hand to touch her face but she flinched. "My dear, I'm not going to hurt you. Unless, you give me a reason to." He added looking down at Sonic and his smile turned into one of disgust. "Retched hedgehog. When you wake up, you'll wish you were never born." He growled. 

"He got a pretty bad blow to the head Robotnik. I don't know if he'll recover." Robotnik grinned and placed both hands on her shoulders. She shuttered under his hands and pulled away from him. Robotnik laughed at her and turned to walk back out but to his surprise, Sonic jumped up and knocked the keys from his hands. 

With lightning quick reflexes (so quick Melody could not see) Sonic had Robotnik pinned down on to the floor with a sock in his mouth. It was Robotnik's own sock. His black boot laid on the floor next to them. Sonic waved the set of keys in front of Robotnik's face. 

Sonic tossed Melody the keys and bent down to whisper something into Robotnik's ear. "Hey Ro-butt-nik, looks like I'm going to ruin another one of your plans." Robotnik struggled helplessly under Sonic's knee. 

Melody was so busy watching Sonic that she didn't notice Joshua sneak up behind her. Suddenly a hand covered her mouth and the keys were snatched away from her. Joshua had pinned her hands behind her back. Sonic still had Robotnik pinned to the ground. "Release him now if you don't want to see your foxy little girl friend here get her head blown off." He threatened pointing a gun at Melody's head. Sonic groaned with defeat and released Robotnik. 

Robotnik grabbed Sonic and lifted him up off the ground by the neck choking him. "Whose plans are ruined now you pathetic rodent!" He growled tightening his hold. Sonic tried to pry his hands from his neck but they were too tight. His vision started to blurr. He gasped and kicked wildly as he started feeling faint. "Doctor Robotnik!" he heard Joshua shout from the cell door. "We need them alive remember?" 

Robotnik slung Sonic down onto the floor watching Sonic gasp and hold his throat with satisfaction. Melody was squealing behind him in Joshua's hold. He turned to them and addressed Melody with his evil smile again. He walked up to her until he was up in her face. Melody met his stare but almost choked when she smelled his breath. "Don't worry dear. I have plans for you as well." 

Melody and Sonic were dragged into a brightly lit room and what was in the room scared them more than thier captors. Melody threw up. 

The wind was picking up and the sky was getting dark. Streaks of lightning flashed above them. Bunny shivered and Rotor wrapped his coat around her. She snuggled up inside his coat and smiled at him. The forest was beginning to thin out and the small group of freedom fighters stopped when they reached a clearing. Sally heard her friends gasp. She looked up at what they were seeing and gasped herself but not loud enough for the others to hear. Through the clearing they could see the mountains off in the distance only a few miles away. It was a very beautiful sight. Not much farther now. 

A water drop hit Sally's nose splashing into her eyes blurring her vision. She quickly dried her eyes and looked up at the sky. It was beginning to drizzle and she'd forgotten to bring her rain coat. At least everyone else had theirs. Accept for Bunny but with Rotor sharing his with her, she didn't have to worry about it. 

"Drat. It's starting to rain. Just perfect." Kit groaned looking up at the sky. Just then a bolt of lightning struck a tree not far from them. "Oh merciful heavens!" Bunny shouted next to him letting go of Rotor's coat. The group spun around and stared at the smoldering tree that had just been struck. Of all the places to be caught in a thunderstorm. Sally thought clutching her chest. They had to get out of the area fast! "Quick everyone, lets get out of here before we're struck next!" 

"We can stay here until it stops raining and then head out again." Sally said unloading her back pack. "I'll set up the tent." Rotor said pulling a black box out of his back pack. The group stared at the box curiously. He pressed a button on the box and tossed it to the ground. After a few seconds the box transformed into a tent. 

"Whoa! Cool! Why didn't we use this before Rotor?" Kit asked. Rotor shrugged his shoulders. "We didn't need it before. Now, we should get inside before it starts raining." 

"What if we get struck by lightning?" Kit asked at the entrance. "Don't worry, it's grounded. Now hurry up and come inside." Rotor urged. Kit paused a little longer but a crash of thunder convinced him inside. Surprisingly the inside was furnished with inflatable furniture and something was heating the place. Bunny and Sally plopped down on air beds against the walls and the others sat in air chairs. "Yeah, yeah, this place has almost everything that normally you would keep at home. It's got heating and cooling too." He said proudly pointing at the unit in the wall. 

"It is very impressive Rotor." Sally said with little enthusiasm. Ther others murmured in agreement not really interested in talking. "Everything but a bathroom." Knuckles complained. He needed to go but wasn't about to walk out into the rain. After a few minuets of waiting it still had not stopped raining. "Thats it! I can't wait any longer!" Knuckles screamed running out of the tent into the pouring rain. 

He actually liked the rain really but this time... Well, he normally wouldn't have minded being in it but he was too tired. He was sick of wondering through the forest lost. Atleast he felt like they were lost. He wasn't use to following others. He usually traveled a lone and when someone had to go with him, they followed him. It was like that all the time on the floating island. 

*Snap!* Before Knuckles could turn around someone's hand covered his mouth. Thank goodness he had already finished his business. Knuckles grabbed the hand on his mouth and pried it off but then was tackled to the ground. They fought there for a while rolling around in the fresh mud. They looked like a bunch of mud wreslers. Knuckles was out numbered but was putting up a pretty good fight considering he was so tired. Otherwise, he'd of whooped all thier butts. 

The gang settled down and waited for the rain to stop. Sally was still thinking about what she and Bunny had heard earlier. It was now three hours later and they still they had seen or heard anything. She just knew they were being followed. They were going to be ambushed any time now. She just new it. Maybe she was just being paranoid. 

It had finally stopped raining outside and Sally began wondering what was taking Knuckles so long. "He sure is taking a long time." She said outloud to no one in particular. The others looked around expecting to find him sitting somewhere inside the tent as if they never even noticed him missing in the first place. "He probably had to take a ...... ANYWAYS...." Kit stopped blushing as the others stared at him. Before he could ask what was wrong they all heard a really really angry scream. 

"You call this a torture chamber?" Sonic said glancing around trying to sound amused when in fact, he was terrified. Melody kept her mouth shut too afraid to say anything. "Oh, this is just the warm up room." Joshua laughed tightening the straps on Sonic's arms until they were nearly cutting off his circulation. They probably had thier own little mini torture mall back on Earth and knew how to get what they wanted out of thier tortured victoms. But what did they want to know that they didn't already know? Or maybe they just enjoyed watching others suffer. Just perfect. 

To Be Continued with 

Chapter 9 


	3. The Mother Emerald Part4

Legal Stuff: Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters are copyrighted by Sega and Archie Comics.

The Mother Emerald: Part IV 

By: L.A. Whitfield

Chapter 9 Oh, the Torment

"Oh god, please stop! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He cried pulling at the straps holding down his wrists. Melody couldn't watch. It was just too terrible. "No more! Please!" He gasped and then tried to hold his breath but he couldn't stand it anymore. "Ok, ok! I'll tell you what you want to know! Please just don't tickle me anymore!" Sonic screamed. Joshua took the feather away from Sonic's foot smiling. (and you thought it was going to be gruesome didn't you. Not yet any ways.)

"No Sonic, don't give up! Fight it!" Melody shouted. Sonic moaned. "I'm sorry." Sonic said shamefully looking away from her. Joshua leaned over his victim. "Now, tell me where Knothole is located or I'll do it for an hour." He threatened holding the feather close to his foot. Sonic sighed heavily and spilled the beans. "West of here. In Batham forest!" He blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Of course it was a lie but he had to say something to get him to stop. It wasn't far from the truth either. Knothole had originally been located in Batham forest but they had been forced to move after a flood. They had him hooked up to a lie detector machine and it said that he was telling the truth much to his relief. 

Joshua looked down at the read outs and was pleased. "Excellent! Now, where in Batham forest?" Details, details, details! Sonic thought angrily. "In the middle you idiot!" Sonic spat back in his face. This made Joshua mad. After another minuet of torture Sonic told him. "It's along…the….Blanch river!" He said between gasps of air and uncontrollable laughter. Joshua didn't stop. "Where along the Blanch river?" Sonic wanted to scream! "It's on…the…western bank…about seven…miles from…Kosciusko!" Joshua looked down at the lie detector machine again and put the feather down satisfied. Sonic closed his eyes with relief and forced himself to take deep steadying breaths. His voice felt raw from screaming so much. 

Joshua walked to the other end of the room to talk to Robotnik who had just stormed in. Robotnik looked mad. If looks could kill. Joshua said something quietly trying to calm Robotnik down but was interrupted. "I wanted to torture him!" Robotnik shouted. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance." He heard Joshua coax. "Then you can robotosize them till your hearts content but first I suggest you send your troops to knothole village at once!" That shut him up real quick. Robotnik's face lit up with anticipation and his face turned from beet red to its normal pale color. Robotnik immediately departed giving orders into his wrist communicator to start the invasion. 

Once Robotnik was out of the room Joshua shook his head and grumbled about what an idiot Robotnik was. Sonic grinned to himself. Joshua had to be pretending to get along with Robotnik. He was using him to get to the emerald and once he found it, he'd probably get rid of Robotnik. 

Joshua ordered two Swat bots to take Sonic back to his cell. His wrists were untied and he was yanked roughly to his feet. As he was being lead away he noticed that Melody was still tied up. "Hey wait, what about her? I told you what you wanted. Now let her go!" Sonic shouted as they dragged him away but he was totally ignored. He soon found himself back in the cell that Melody and himself had shared earlier. 

He studied the bars a while and realized that he was going to be there for a while. Feeling temporarily defeated he slumped over to his bed and flopped down miserably. As he laid there he wondered what he was going to do when they find out that he had lied to them. Robotnik could torture him then. He shivered. He didn't want to think about it. What he had to concentrate on now was a way to escape. He became even more depressed when he thought about Tails. What happened to his friend? Would he be too late once he finally rescued him? What if he had already been robotosized? He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He took a deep breath and smelled something strange. He sniffed it again and looked up. He noticed a cloud of gas flowing from out of vent above him. A vent he would have escaped out of if it hadn't been so small. What the hell? He thought and that was his last thought before loosing consciousness.

As soon as they stepped out of the tent they stopped. They were surrounded by a group of humans with guns. They all looked like they could use a good shave. "Well, lookie what we have here fella's a bunch of pathetic animals who think their human. I sure did like the one's back home better. They didn't talk back. The other humans laughed. Kit growled threateningly and stepped forward. Bunny quickly pulled him back. "No Kit, we wouldn't have a chance against them. There are too many of em." Bunny whispered. 

"So, you think you can take me on? Well Midget what do ya say? You wonna try and take a punch at me? Be my guest kid." Kit growled again. The man laughed. 

Sally stepped forward and spoke for the first time. "What have you done to our friend?" She demanded. The leader turned his attention to Sally and his expression turned dangerous. "If I were you I'd worry more about myself." He said as he aimed his gun at her head. Sally could see the bullet in the barrel of the gun. Sally heard Antoine whine behind her and saw the others tense up completely helpless as he cocked his weapon. His aim never wavered as he had it pointed directly between her eyes. Then in a heart beat he jerked his hand and fired. She felt the bullet whiz by her face barely missing her and Antoine. Antoine fainted. 

Sally touched her cheek and was surprised to find that she was bleeding. It had scraped her cheek. Ignoring the guns pointed at them, the others rushed over to Antoine and Sally who stood stunned rubbing her cheek. "Sally girl, Are you ok!" Bunny asked gently wrapping her arms around her friend. Sally nodded and looked at her hand again. Bunny saw the blood on her hand and gasped. "Oh, you were shot!" Kit and Rotor quickly looked for themselves and saw that it only grazed her cheek. Rotor handed her a small towel. "Here hold this to you face like this." He said gently pressing to her cheek. She had been right after all. They were being followed the whole time. 

The leader cleared his throat loudly getting their attention. "I hate to interrupt your little private gathering over there but I really don't have all day boys and girls. Now kindly drop your weapons in front of you where I can see them." The freedom fighters threw down their weapons as instructed and waited to see what they would say next. The leader motioned his men to pick up the guns. There were four of them. They looked like they had been civilized men at one time but now their cloths were ripped to shreds and they were covered in grime. 

"Now that I have your undivided attention I will introduce myself. My men and I are loyal followers of Joshua Cleary, the greatest scientific mind in the universe. My name is Eddie Dunglie and you are now my prisoners. If you want to live, I suggest you keep your mouths shut and obey me and my men. Me and my men will not hesitate to shoot anyone. Just say one word and it will be your last. Sally, Rotor, Bunny, Kit, and Antoine all nodded their heads. "Good! Now, if you will all follow me." He said heading off in the direction they heard Knuckles scream earlier. At least they were heading in the right direction. 

They stopped at a mud puddle and Eddie called out to his companions. Bunny elbowed Sally gently and pointed down to the mud. It looked like some one had been rolling around in it and there were muddy foot prints everywhere. There had definitely been some kind of a struggle. "Those dame idiots. I can never trust them to do anything right." Eddie grumbled to himself and shouted again.

Maybe Knuckles had escaped. Sally thought looking around in the trees for him without moving her head too much. She didn't want Eddie and his men to know what they did. Then out of the trees walked thee mud covered individuals. 

"Billy? Joel? That you?" He called. The guy on the left spoke. "Yeah it's us Eddie." The man said breathing heavily. Eddie scratched his chin thoughtfully before asking. "What happened?" 

The two humans looked at each other pathetically as they held their prisoner between them. They looked at Eddie and shrugged their shoulders apologetically. "Sorry boss. He was a little harder to handle than we thought he would be." Joel, the man on the right said rubbing his chin obviously in pain from where Knuckles had punched him. He also had one eye swollen shut. Billy, the guy on the left looked like he had a broken nose. Knuckles looked unharmed. 

Chapter 10 Knocking at Fate's door

Someone was shaking him. Sonic forced his eyes open and blinked at the person shaking him. "Melody?" He asked as drool ran down the side of his mouth. She whipped his mouth with a napkin. She smiled at him relieved to see that he was awake. "Thank goodness your ok. Here let me help you sit up so that you can get something to eat." 

Something to eat? He thought drowsily. He slowly sat up with her help and his head throbbed painfully. He rubbed his temples and noticed a plate of food in front of him. "What's this?" He asked disgusted. She picked up a fork and handed it to him. "Food." She said encouraging him to eat. He felt like throwing up. It looked more like bird droppings. "No thanks." He pushed the plate of food away.

Melody looked worried. "You really should eat something Sonic. It's been two days since you've eaten anything." Two days? Has he really been out that long? He looked up at Melody. She seemed all right. Then he remembered what had happened to them. He grabbed her arm suddenly surprising her. "What did they do to you? They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked genuinely concerned. She smiled at him and patted his hand on her arm. "I'm fine Sonic don't worry about me. They just asked me a couple of questions." 

Sonic frowned. "What kind of questions? They didn't brain wash you did they? You seem too happy." She held his hand and patted it again. "I'm just glad to see that your ok that's all. I'm still very worried about my people and I want to squash Joshua and Robotnik like the slimy bugs they are." He couldn't agree more with her about squashing them like bugs. 

He was about to ask her again what kind of questions they had asked her when he was interrupted. "Dr Robotnik and Dr Cleary have invited both of you to watch the demonstration this evening. Sonic and Melody looked at each other confused and then back at the Swat bot. 

"Demonstration? What demonstration?" Melody asked. The Swat bot ignored the question and just pointed down the hallway. "Well, it looks like we don't have much of a choice because he'll blast us if we don't." Sonic said to Melody. They both stood up and followed the Swat bot outside. 

The bright sun light blinded them and they had to squint their eyes. The Swat bot shoved them hard knocking Melody to the ground. Sonic quickly helped her up before she could be kicked. They were at the dig site he realized but that wasn't what broke his heart. What he saw did.

All of Thorin's people had been robotosized. Slaves that were only capable of following orders now. They could no longer think for themselves. Melody began to sob uncontrollably and Sonic held her close. He was too shocked and angry to say anything comforting. He probably wouldn't have been able to speak any ways. It felt like they were walking among the living dead. To themselves and all those around them Melody's people were dead. 

Melody collapsed when it became too much for her to handle. Sonic picked her up and carried her protectively in his arms. He had to struggle to keep his own emotions in check. He concentrated on coming up with an escape plan and kept thinking that Sally and the others were on their way to rescue them. Then he saw Tails. 

His mind went numb and he dropped to his knees. He had also been robotosized. The Swat bot behind him shoved him but he did not care. The only thing he could see was his friend Tails. Who was now a mindless, emotionless, droid like the others. "GET UP!" The Swat bot shouted. Sonic didn't hear it. "GET UP!" It yelled again this time grabbed Sonic and pulled him roughly to his feet. He couldn't take his eyes off of Tails. 

Melody screamed and he snapped out of his horrified daze. Another Swat bot was kicking her because she wouldn't get up. In a blind rage Sonic attacked the Swat bot knocking it down and ripped it to pieces. Before he could turn back to Melody though he was shot in the back. He fell forward onto his face. He couldn't get up and he really didn't care. If they wanted him to move they were going to have to carry him and they did.

They were carried onto a stage where Robotnik and Joshua were seated. In the middle of the stage set the Mother Emerald. Sonic and Melody were placed into two chairs across from them. Where they going to be part of their demonstration? Would they become their next victim? After they were seated Joshua stood up with his glass of wine swaying. He looked drunk. 

Joshua held his glass out to the crowd gathered, and waved it around splashing some of its contents on the stage. "A toast to all of you. For all your hard work. Without all of you, our precious Mother Emerald never would have been found. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts." In one quick swig it was gone. 

Sonic stared at the man with disgust and looked out at the crowd that began to cheer. Next to him Melody sat staring at nothing. She was in shock and oblivious to the rest of the world around her. Robotnik shook Joshua's hand and stood proudly before all his creations. 

"You're all getting a second chance at life. Your lives before were meaningless and worthless. You were criminals before but now, I promise you that they will finally have meaning and purpose!" Sonic tuned the rest out. Robotnik droned on and one about they way he was going to change Mobius and how much more happier everyone was going to be. He heard the crowd cheer after a pause but none of it really matter to them because they were programmed to cheer. If they had their minds back, they'd be appalled by what he was saying and would run for their lives. 

"Now, it is time for the demonstration." He dimly heard Joshua announced. The crowd grew silent as they waited to see what would happen. Suddenly out of no where, a gust of wind strong enough to tear the stage down struck them and rain started stinging their faces so hard it felt like sand was being sprayed on them with high powered fire hoses. Nearby there was a splintering crack as a large branch gave way barely missing the crowd as it crashed to the ground. Sonic shot his head up to see what was happening. Joshua was holding the emerald and his eyes were ablaze like fire. The emerald was flashing wildly alternating from red to orange growing faster and faster with each second. Sonic had to look away and shut his eyes when it became too bright to look at. Sonic blinked his eyes rapidly and cursed. 

"Shit!" The wind and rain was really picking up now and it felt like they were standing inside a tornado. Suddenly a gust of wind knocked Sonic's chair over sending him tumbling to the stage floor smashing into the wall in the back of the stage. The chair was broken to pieces and his hands were freed. He managed to crawl over to Melody but no one seemed to notice or care. 

There was another loud splintering crack, and another tree branch dropped to the foot of the stage not three feet from them exploding chunks of bark and rot-infested wood in every direction. It would have killed them both had it landed on them. Sonic screamed at Melody but the wind was too loud for her to hear him. When he reached her he quickly untied her and held her tight with one hand while he hung onto the edge of the stage with his other unable to do anything else. 

Joshua was laughing hysterically. The wind didn't seem to be affecting him at all. The emerald was some how protecting him with a shield while it was responsible for the storm and destruction around them. Lightning lit up the sky decorating it like a spiders web. Everyone in the crowd below them had been blown away and Sonic couldn't understand how they managed to still be up on the stage. Then he realized that the only thing standing around them was the stage, Joshua, Robotnik and themselves. Even the trees that once surrounded them were gone. 

The Mother Emerald had taken over Joshua's mind and he wasn't or didn't look like he was in control any more. Joshua suddenly glared at Robotnik and a bolt of lightning struck him. A second later were once stood Robotnik now stood a smoldering heap of ash. Melody screamed and covered her face. Well, one down one more to go. Sonic thought. Of course, they were probably next he realized. 

The stage started shaking violently and the clouds above them started shooting by so fast they were a blur. This was it. Curtains! This was Armageddon for Mobius but this time, there would be no survivors like there had been on Earth. "This can't be happening! This isn't real!" Sonic shouted as the stage collapsed beneath them. They were falling into a dark obyss. He hung onto Melody as tight as he could wondering when they would hit the bottom. What a way to go! Then, to his total disbelief they stopped falling and were actually floating in the air. He had his eyes shut tight and couldn't, wouldn't dare look down. He didn't know what was holding them up and wished he were standing on solid ground safe and sound. Suddenly a voice boomed from all around. "Sonic! You failed! Mobius is doomed and everyone is dead! It's all your fault!" The voice boomed louder and louder. "No! It's not my fault! I tried to stop him! I tried to save Melody's people! I tried to save Tails!" Sonic shouted back. 

"You didn't try hard enough! They believed in you and trusted you with their lives but you failed them. You failed them all!" 

Sonic couldn't stand it any more and covered his ears screaming. Melody slipped from his grasp. "No! Melody!!!" He shot up in bed screaming her name. He was back in their cell.

Knuckles wasn't hurt but he couldn't move his hands and he could talk any either. His hands were tied behind his back and his mouth was covered with tape. He was shoved into the group of freedom fighters with Sally and fell to his face in the mud unable to keep his balance without his arms. Sally and Rotor helped him up and wiped the mud off of his face. He was humiliated and furious at himself for getting caught. The others were disappointed that he hadn't gotten away but they were happy to see that he was all right. 

"Knuckles, are you ok?" Sally asked. Knuckles nodded and looked away shamefully. Sally wanted to tell him that he had nothing to be ashamed of but stopped when she saw Eddie and his men raise their guns at them. 

"I said no talking!" Eddie growled. He marched up to them and grabbed Knuckles holding him into a head lock. He pointed his gun at Knuckles head. "I said no talking! Now, I'm going to have to shoot one of you as an example of what will happen when some one disobeys me." Sally shook her head in disbelief and Knuckles closed his eyes waiting for the fatal shot. She wanted to plead for Knuckles life but held her tongue. Eddie laughed insanely and pulled the trigger. **Click**. Nothing happened. He tried again. **Click**.

Knuckles eyes shot open with surprise and a grin spread over his face. Eddie angrily threw him to the ground and grabbed one of his companions guns. Would fate be on their side twice? Sally wondered numbly. Once again he held to gun to Knuckles head and was about to pull the trigger when a shot was heard and Eddie fell dead. Everyone stood around stunned. 

Eddy's men looked around nervously. "Drop your guns!" Some one shouted from the trees behind them. The men looked down at their fallen leader defeated and threw down their guns. 

Oh great, more humans to deal with. Have these guys also been following them? Who were these guys and what the heck was going on around here? Are these supposed to be the good guys? And if they were the good guys how come they had waited so long to save them? All of these questions ran through Sally's mind as she watched Derrick and his men emerge from the trees.


	4. The Mother Emerald Part 1

Legal Stuff: Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters are copyrighted by Sega and Archie Comics.

THE MOTHER EMERALD

PART ONE

Chapter 1: The Birthday Party

Rotor kept watch outside for Sally while everyone set things up inside. With a big grin affixed as firmly to his features as the chili dog in his left hand Sonic climbed up the ladder with the birthday banner in his right hand. "Sugar hog", Bunny said from below, "hand me your chili dog before you fall and break you're neck!" The Cafeteria was also the perfect place for Sonic to grab a chili dog while he worked. Sonic glanced down at Bunny who was holding the ladder. "I have to finish it before it gets cold." He wasn't going to let a good chili dog go to waste. "You should wait for the party sugarhog." Bunny added.

Just then, Tails opened the front door shouting, "Hey everybody look what I found!" Unfortunately this made Sonic jump and in doing so, lost his balance. Sonic dropped everything and grabbed for the ladder forgetting the banner and chili dog. When he gained his balance again, he looked down at Bunny who was covered in chili and cheese. Tails stopped as abruptly as he had entered seeing what just happened. Tails winced as Bunny swore softly under her breath. She looked at Tails who was covering his mouth. She tried to wipe all of the chili and cheese off didn't quite get it all.

Bunny took a deep breath controlling her temper before speaking so she wouldn't scare the young fox. "Now why in tarnations did you use the front door sugar, I told everyone to use the back door so Sally wouldn't see anything and get suspicious."

"I'm sorry Bunny." He said trying to keep a straight face but couldn't. Bunny looked funny with cheese and chili all over her. He looked down at a basket full of roses in his hands and remembered why he was there. "Sally likes roses right? I thought we could put them on all of the tables as center pieces." Bunny had told Tails to go find something for Sally's party because he had been getting in the way. "Were did you get those sugar?" Bunny asked surprised. Tails felt better since Bunny was surprised. "I found them down by the river by the old fishing hole. Aren't they pretty?" Bunny smiled at Tails. "Sally is going to love them sugar pie just go ahead and fix em up like you said, that is a terrific idea."

Bunny waited until Tails had skipped off to the kitten before she looked up at Sonic. "Sonic, look what you did!" she exclaimed sling chili and cheese off her fingers as she waved her hands around angrily. Sonic was looking down grinning sheepishly. "Uh, Bunny I'm sorry." Sonic said as he slowly got off the ladder being careful not to get too close to her. He knew he was in trouble. "It was pretty funny though don't you think?" He said to Bunny hoping for a smile. Bunny tried to keep a straight face but couldn't and started laughing. Sonic started laughing too and before he knew it, SPLAT! He had the rest of the chili dog in his face. "Now that was funny!" Said Bunny whipping her fingers on her shirt. " It's a good thing I didn't have my fancy dress on yet." She said as she walked away. Sonic stood there humiliated as everyone was laughing. "Girls.." Was all he said as he started cleaning up the mess.

It was about time for the party to start so Sonic went off to get Sally. The hut was located near the middle of knothole in case an emergency meeting was called and Sally had to get to the conference room quick. He knocked on her front door. "Come in." He wiped his feet on the front mat before entering. Sonic could tell that she had been working hard. The place looked a lot better. "Hi Sal. Wow, looks great!"

She wiped the sweat from her brow. "What have you been doing? Did you just eat a chili dog?" Sally asked staring at his chest. Sonic looked down saw chili drops. "Uh, Ow yeah, I had a chili dog on my way over. Sonic sat down on a chair trying to think of what he was going to say. "Well, I am finished." Sally said walking into the kitchen. "I need some water." She said to herself as she poured herself a glass of water. Sonic looked down and noticed a picture laying on the coffee table. "Hey, wow this is a picture of Uncle Chuck. Where did you get this? Sonic asked. "Don't you remember Sonic, I got it from my fathers study. Sonic studied the picture remembering the good old days before Robotnik.

A memory came to him. Sonic was running home as fast as he could from school that day to show Uncle Chuck the good grade he had made in school. He knew Uncle Chuck would be very proud and that he would likely get a reward for doing such a good job on his math test. Chuck and him had been studying so hard on it for weeks! Sonic slammed their front door open and raced through the living room to his study. "Hey Uncle Chuck, I got an A!" Uncle Chuck was very proud so later that evening, they both went to the movies. Chuck always made time for Sonic no matter how busy he got.

"Sonic, Sonic?" Sally tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" He looked up at Sally. You didn't hear a word I just said did you?." Sonic sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Sal, what did you say?" Sonic put the picture down slowly "I said, oh never mind." Sally took a gulp of water. Her stomach grumbled for food. "I am starving, I think I'll go have a chili dog myself."

Cool he thought. He didn't even have to ask her to come.. "Oh yeah, their really good today too, come on lets go!" He said jumping up and walking to the door. Sally laughed. "What's the hurry?" Sonics mouth began to water at the thought of another chili dog. "I suddenly have this craving for chili dogs myself!" He said closing the door behind him.

Sally jumped up from her seat and ran out the door. When she opened the door, he was standing there smiling back at her. "I'd better get some before you finish em all up." Sally said closing the door behind her. Sonic sat there tapping his foot. "Well you better hurry up Sal, they're going to be all eaten up before you even get to them!" They hurried to the cafeteria. Sonic jumped up on the steps and opened the door for her as she entered. Sally couldn't see anything. What's going on Sonic there's nothing in here? Before she could turn around, the lights came on and everyone jumped up shouting Happy Birthday Sally!

"Oh my gosh!" Sally said. Surprised "I don't believe it, you guys!" Her birthday had completely slipped her mind. All of the Freedom Fighters were there. They started singing Happy birthday as Bunny and Rotor rolled out a giant 2 layer cake. Sally's eyes bulged open! When they had stopped singing, Bunny told Sally to blow out the candles. "Make a wish first." Tails said quickly. Sally thought for a second and then wished the same wish she had always made ever since Robotnic took over their beloved city. Then she closed her eyes and blew out the candles with one try. Everyone cheered and clapped as the last candle went out. "Good one sugar, bunny said, now its time to cut the cake!" Bunny grabbed a big knife and cut a giant piece out. She handed it to Sally proudly showing off the inside. " Bunny, carrot cake, my favorite! Thank you so much." Sally gave her a big hug as happy tears starting to streak down her face. She should of known that her friends wouldn't forget her birthday even though she did. She had been so busy lately that she just didn't have time to think about it.

"You guys did all of this today? Who found the roses?" Sally asking smelling them. "Their lovely." Sally said putting them back down. Tails beamed with pride. "I'm glad you like it Sally, I picked em because I knew they were you're favorite," said Tails. "Thank you Tails, they are my favorite and I love em." Sally gave Tails a kiss on the cheek making him blush.

Antoine came up to her with a rose in his hand. " For you my princes and may I say you look absolutely splendid this evening!" He took her hand and kissed it. "How charming, thank you Antoine. Antoine blushed as he looked at her with dreamy eyes. He snapped out of it when he saw Sonic staring at him ready to beat him up if he tried anything. Antoine quickly left going to talk to Bunny. After Antoine walked away, Sonic quickly grabbed a rose and handed it to Sally.

Sally was a little annoyed at Sonic but couldn't help but laugh. "Sonic you don't have to be so jealous, he was just being nice." Sonic pretended he was insulted. "Who me? No way, I wasn't jealous." Sonic said. She dropped the subject because she didn't feel like getting into an argument because she was going to enjoy this while she had the chance.

Chapter 2: The distress call

The party continued into the evening and finally died down as the sun set low in the sky. Everyone finally got bushed and went home for the night.

Sally offered to help clean up the mess. Bunny immediately protested. "Are you kidding, its your birthday party, go on and get some rest. You've been working hard enough. I don't want you to worry about a thing." Bunny patted Sally's shoulder sending her off. Sonic quickly caught up to Sally holding out his arm. "Can I walk you home?" Sally smiled "Sure Sonic, have you been waiting for me?" "yup." Sally laughed and looped her arm in his.

They walked together in silence a while then stopped in front of Sally's hut. "Hey, do you want to watch to sunset Sal?" Sonic asked. "That's a great idea Sonic, sure." Sonic picked Sally up and sped off to the edge of the forest. They stood there admiring the sight. "Isn't it beautiful Sal," Sonic said looking at the sunset. Sally seemed off in her own world. "Sally, you ok?" Sonic asked. "I wish they could have been here." Sally whispered leaning against a tree. "Who?" Asked Sonic confused. She lowered her head avoiding Sonics face. "My mother and father. This is the time of year I miss them the most." He held Sally's shoulder and faced her. "I know how you feel Sal, some day things will be like the way they use to be. I promise. We've almost got him beat Sal, " Sally looked up at Sonic and stared into his blue eyes. A cool breeze blew as the first days of fall approached. Sally shivered as a chill went up her back giving her goose bumps. "It's getting cold." Sally said wrapping herself with her arms. Sonic moved closer to Sally and rapped his arms around her. They stood there together for a while just keeping warm in each others arms enjoying the peace when suddenly Nicole came to life.

"Alert ! Alert! Attention all freedom fighters. This is Thorin, leader of the silver freedom fighters on full alert. Our village has been attacked. Several in our group have been captured and were on the run. We need assistance as soon as possible. Princes Sally, Sonic, if you get this message please, meet me at Crystal Lake as soon as possible." A pause. Sonic and Sally stared at each other. "Repeat, repeat, This is Thorin of the southern band, we've been attacked. Please meet me at Crystal Lake as soon as possible!" He finished out of breath. "I don't believe it." Sally said in shock. "We have to help them." They both said at the same time then high tailed it back to knothole.

Chapter 3: The Plan

The freedom fighters gathered in the conference room still dressed in their night cloths. Sally and Sonic had gone around banging on every ones door saying there was going to be an emergency meeting right away. Two minuets later meeting room Tails stood next to Bunny. What's going on Bunny," Tails asked rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I thought the party was over." Bunny shrugged. "I'm not sure sugar but we're about to find out." The room grew silent as Sally approached the podium.

"Hello everyone, I'm sorry to wake you all up but something has come up. Just a while ago we received an emergency message from Thorin leader of the southern freedom fighters. He said that his village had been attacked and is requesting assistance as soon as possible. He also asked for us to meet him at Crystal Lake." Sally paused to let all this info sink in and looked down at Sonic who was sitting next to her. The freedom fighters stood there with shocked expressions.

Sally continued. "We also know that this might be a trick by Robotnik. He could have sent the message himself; but we are obligated to respond if they are in trouble, and if they are, they're going to need our help." Sally picked up a back pack and radio handing them to Sonic. "Sonic, go to Crystal Lake as quick as you can but don't let anyone see you until you see Thorin first. Contact us as soon as you locate him and use channel four for all communications." Sally set Sonics radio to channel four. If everything goes ok, we'll meet you at the third look out post.

Sonic slid the back pack on his shoulders. "I'll just need to stop by the ring pool before I go." Sonic turned to go. "Sonic, wait!" She said holding his arm. "Please be careful." Sonic gave her a wink and smiled. "Don't worry Sal, you can always count on me." Sonic disappeared in a flash. God I hope so. She prayed.

"Princes, Antoine asked, should we prepare for Thorin's group?" Sally nodded and walked back up the podium. "We need to pull out as many bunk beds and blankets that we can find and put them in the cafeteria and recreation room. We might also have to bunk some of them in our huts until a place is found for them." Sally jumped off the stage. "Ok then, lets get started!" Bunny turned to talk to Tails when she noticed he was gone. Oh no, she thought. I sure hope he didn't go and follow sugarhog.

Sonic passed by the third lookout hidden high in a tree. He was almost their, just another ten miles. To Sonic, that would take only five minuets but for everyone else, it would have taken half an hour. Crystal Lake was a good twenty miles south of knothole; quite a long ways from home on foot. Sonic stopped to tie his shoes when he was sure he heard something behind him. He looked back but nothing was there. He quickly hid behind a bush waiting for what ever it was. He heard a twig snap. Some one definitely there. The foot steps got closer and started to slow down as his pursuer emerged from the thicket. Sonic waited patiently ready to attack or run.

Sonic jumped out in front of the young fox. "Ahhhhhh!" Tails fell backwards to the ground. Tails sat there clutching his chest seeming to have difficulty breathing. "Oh Sonic you scared me to death, I thought you were a Swat bot!" Sonic kneeled down in front of his friend grinning. " I very well could have been, then what would you have done?" Tails jumped up and quickly flew over Sonic. " I would have flown away of course." He said looking down sticking his tong out playfully. Sonic looked like he was going to walk away when he suddenly leaped up and grabbed his foot. Tails eyes grew round with surprise and he landed in Sonics arms. "Hey, no fair. Swat Bots can't jump like that, their not that smart!" Tails jumped out of Sonics arms putting his shoe back on right. Sonic looked at him seriously now. " No, but you never know, someone else might be able to." Sonic walked away and Tails followed. "Go home Tails, he said over his shoulder.

"This is too dangerous for you and Sally is probably worried about you." Tails couldn't believe his ears his best friend had never sounded so serious about him coming along before. "Sonic you usually don't mind me tagging along why is this so different?" Sonic stopped and faced Tails. He actually looked angry or at least tried to look angry. "Tails, this is different because we know it could be a trap and I don't want you to get caught." Tails was about to argue with him when the tree behind him took a phaser hit barely missing Tails but scorching his fur. Sonic jumped on Tails slamming him to the ground. "Sonic, my tails on fire!" Sonic didn't hear him but instead grabbed Tails and jumped behind a tree. Sonic desperately scanned the trees trying to find their attacker but it was too dark. "Priority one! Priority one! Hedgehog alert!" Sonic cursed. "Where the BLEEP did that Bot come from?" Sonic grabbed Tails waist making a mad dash away from the direction they had been heading hoping to lead the Swat Bot away from Thorin's group.

"I sure hope they haven't been captured by those Swat Bots!" Tails shouted; the fire on his tail had gone out when they started running. Looking back he noticed something gaining on them fast! "Sonic, where being followed by a missile and its going to catch up to us!" Sonic pulled out a power ring. Tails held onto Sonic as tight as he could. "Hang on little buddy, we are juicin!" Sonic pulled out a ring from his back pack and raced off like a speeding bullet leaving the Swat Bot behind. "Eat my dust Robotnik!" Sonic yelled behind him as they disappeared. Meanwhile Back at knothole….

Sally sat alone outside the Cafeteria on the steps listening to the sound of the wind blow through the forest. Inside, a small group of freedom fighters were gathered around the fire place preparing for the move. It had been an hour since Sonic left and they still hadn't heard from him. He should have gotten there by now she thought. Sally nervously fiddled with her thumbs. What if Sonic got captured by Robotnik? No, but what if the rest of Thorin's band got captured? What if, what if…. She could feel a head ace coming on from all the stress. She bent over with her head in her hands rubbing her forehead. Sally heard the door behind her open and her best friend call her name.

Bunny sat down next to her on the cold steps. "Please come inside sugar before you get sick." Sally didn't care, the cold didn't bother her, at least she could handle that. She just couldn't bare the thought of loosing Sonic. "Don't worry about sugar hog, he can take care of himself." Bunny said patting her shoulder. Unfortunately Bunny knew how many risks Sonic always took and secretly worried herself too. She wasn't going to let Sally know that though. "Come on, let's go inside." She waited until Sally stood before going inside. Meanwhile back at Crystal Lake…

Sonic and Tails hid high in the tree tops as they waited for Thorin. If they were going to spot them without being seen that was the best place to be. They had lost the Swat Bot and had circled back around. "What do we do if Thorin doesn't show? My butts starting to hurt from sitting on this branch." Tails whispered leaning against the trunk trying to get comfortable. "We'll stay here a little while longer and if he doesn't show, we'll head back home." Sonic said doubting his words more since their encounter with the Bot. He watched as his breath rose in the air with partial boredom. He always had a hard time holding still for so long. The others must be wondering what was taking them so long so called in to Sally letting know that everything was ok so far and that they were still waiting. He didn't tell her about the Swat Bot incident because she sounded worried enough.

Chapter 4: Disaster!

It was about a full twenty minuets later when Tails had fallen asleep not being able to keep his eyes open another second. Sonic was still awake listening for the slightest sound. Suddenly there was an uproar in the forest. Tails jerked awake at the screams coming from the trees ahead.

"What was that?" Tails shouted almost falling out of the tree. Sonic reached over and caught him before he did. There was a loud explosion and the ground trembled from the impact. From where Sonic and Tails sat, they saw a burst of flames come up from the trees in the distance lighting up the night.

"Whoa, did you see that explosion!" Tails asked surprised. Sonic stared out into the trees. "That was some explosion all right! Get ready to run or fly kid, this is beginning to look really ugly." Sonic could feel the adrenaline rushing through his body as he listened with horror. If this was Robotniks doing, he was going to get that lousy BLEEP and tear him apart! "He's gone too far this time!" Sonic thought out loud hitting his fist in his other hand. His heart was full of rage at the thought of this terrible monstrosity. Tails stared at his friend frightened at his friends ferociousness.

"Sonic look!" Tails pointed into the trees. Sonic had seen what he was pointing at. A family of squirrels ran out of the forest onto the open beach stopping by the waters edge. The little squirrel cried hanging onto his mothers leg. She carried a baby in her arms. There wasn't a father unless he was behind fighting. Sonic jumped down not able to stand just watching anymore. The mom jumped back afraid he was the enemy. "Get away!" she cried. "Please don't hurt my babies!" She begged as she clutched them close to her. Sonic held his hands up kneeling on the ground to show he wasn't going to harm them. "Please, don't be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help." The mother was too terrified to hear him.

Tails shouted from above; "Sonic, there are more!" Sonic stood up and turned around ready to fight. Tails jumped down beside him also ready. A girl raccoon with a bunch of kids leaped out of the forest. They stopped when they saw Sonic and Tails. The poor girl looked like she was going to faint. "Oh no, please tell me your not going to hurt us!" The girl said as the children hid behind her. "We're not going to hurt you!" He said again holding his hands up hoping that this one will listen. He wasn't going to kneel this time, he had to be ready to attack at any second. The girl stood there for a second staring at him. Wagering her life and the lives of the children on whether to trust him or not. Sonic glanced impatiently at the squirrels behind him. He turned back to the raccoon girl. "Please, if you want me to help you you'd better trust me now! We don't have any time at all!" Sonic said desperately trying to get the girl to move.

"Ok, can you help us?" She asked at last figuring she had better trust this stranger if she wants to live. An explosion went off too close for comfort. They ran to the edge of the water. Sonic pointed to Tails and looked at the group. "My friend here will lead you out of here." Tails was about to argue with him when a human came charging through the trees with a laser firing. Sonic couldn't believe his eyes, a human? The only humans he had ever seen were Robotnik and Snivley.! The man looked at them and pointed his laser. "Duck!" Sonic shouted to the others. They all fell to their bellies in the water. Sonic wanted to make sure they didn't make an easy target. He ran to his right first to make sure that when the human fired, he wouldn't hit any of the others laying down.

The human fired and sure enough, he missed him and hit the beach behind him. Sonic heard Tails shouting at the kids to keep down. He was too busy dodging the fire to look at them. The human spoke. "Die you horrible forest creatures, die!" He shouted madly as he tried to shoot Sonic. Sonic had maneuvered all the way to where he was between the forest and the man. He man had completely forgotten about the others in his insane rage to kill. During all of this the fighting in the forest was getting closer and closer.

Tails saw what Sonic was doing and approached the man from behind. The man was so angry at Sonic he didn't hear Tails sneak up behind him and knock him out with a rock. The man fell face first in the dirt dropping the laser on the ground beside him. "We did it!" Tails shouted. Sonic bent over putting his hands on his knees catching his breath. Tails looked at his friend worried. "Sonic, are you ok?" He asked stepping closer to him. Sonic raised one hand stopping Tails and stood up. "I'm fine Tails, just winded." He looked back at the others who were now standing up. Tails saw his look and knew what he was going to say before he said it. "Tails, you've got to get them out of here before some they get caught. Tails knew Sonic was right but he hated leaving his friend behind. "What about you?" He asked. Sonic looked at his friend kindly. "Don't worry Tails, I'll be ok. I want to find out what is going on here and find Thorin. Please, take them before it's too late." Sonic begged of his friend.

Tails didn't have to be asked again, he picked up the humans laser, nodded to his friend, and turned to the others. "Tails!" Sonic called. Tails turned back. Sonic smiled at his friend. "I'm glad you came along because I couldn't have done it without you." They gave each other a quick hug. "Thanks Sonic." Tails said and turned away. Sonic could hear voices now clearly coming from the forest. "Go Tails, hurry! They're getting closer!" Sonic yelled. Tails waves back and the group disappeared into the forest "Good luck little buddy." He whispered to himself before climbing back up into the tree. Back at knothole…..

Sally called into the empty hut. "Tails?" No answer. She looked around the dark hut. She had a good idea where he was but hoped she was wrong and that he was just some where around knothole. Well, he certainly wasn't in here she thought as she closed the door behind her. "Tails, where are you?" A few freedom fighters looked at her as they passed by but no one knew where he was. Raping her coat around her tighter, she headed back to the cafeteria when she heard rotor call. "Sally! Sonics on the radio!"

She ran ahead excited. Rotor handed her the radio. "Sonic! Whats going on? Did you find Thorin?" There was a lot of static and Sonic was whispering. "They didn't static it Sal, the rest of them either got captured or static." Sally covered her mouth with dread and closed her eyes. "We found a few kids though static their parents. Tails is static them to the look out so meet static . Sally held the radio closer to her ear. "Sonic! Come back, we're loosing you!" There was a long session of static before she heard him again. "I'm static behind to find out were the static are being static." The rest of it was never heard. Sally placed the radio in her belt and looked at Rotor. He had been there the whole time. "Rotor, go gather a few of us up to go to the look out. I'll contact Knuckles. we're gonna need his help on this one." Rotor nodded his head sadly and hurried off. Back at Crystal Lake…

Sonic sat quietly and listened. Two men emerged from the trees dressed like bounty hunters in black trench coats and boots. One was short with black hair with huge bite mark on his arm apparently from getting bit bye some one he was attacking. The other one was tall and had long shaggy brown hair with bangs that fell over his face. The tall one looked like the leader of the group. The short one pointed at the man laying on the beach. "Look, there's Eddie." The tall man saw where he was pointing and sighed. "Idiot shouldn't of run off like that alone. We have enough slaves already but Eddie wants to get them all by himself." The short guy laughed and knelt down to feel his pulse. "Well, he's alive. Should we carry him back?" The tall guy considered it for a minuet. "Yeah, we better if we don't want to get blamed for his mistake. He's the one responsible for their escape. I don't want the boss skinning my hide because of him. The short guy nodded in agreement. "Ok you ready?" The tall guy asked bending down to pick Eddie up. "Yeah, on three." They counted to three and lifted him. "Wow! Eddie definitely needs to loss a few pounds the short guy said straining under his weight." The tall guy rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a long trip." He groaned and blew his bangs out of his eyes.

Now was Sonics chance.

Chapter 5: Meeting Melody

Sonic dozed off from lack of sleep and boredom. A few minuets later Sonic jolted awake and quickly jumping to his feet. The humans were still camped out there. Whew! You gotta keep awake Sonic. He ordered to himself. It felt like it was two in the afternoon! Tails must have knocked that fella out good because he hadn't moved an inch since. Sonic thought of Tails again. Maybe he should call Sal again and see if Tails made it ok with the others. He picked up his radio. If the radio worked this time he remembered. He couldn't figure out why it hadn't before. Crossing his fingers he turned on the radio. Nothing but static. Drat! He plopped down on the ground. With regret he put it back in his back pack.

Man this is boring! He leaned back against a tree trunk and closed his eyes listening for the usual sound of the animals in the forest but there weren't any. The forest felt dead with no sound. The only sound that could be heard was coming from the humans. They were laughing and celebrating their victory. He started to doze off again when suddenly he heard a stick snap behind him. He jerked awake and looked up to see a club coming down towds his head just in time. "Whoa!" He yelped as he rolled away jumping to his feet. The club hit the ground where he had just been sitting. He was about to clobber who ever it was but stopped dead in his tracks. There before him stood a filthy young fox that looked about the same age as himself.

She stood tall and proud with defiance in her eyes as she held her club above her head but when she he was a hedgehog, she lowered her club. "Who are you?" She demanded. Sonic put his hands on his hips. "I was just about to ask you that question my self."

"Don't play with me hedgehog!" She said fiercely. "I demand you give me your identity!" The nerve of the girl! He thought angrily. "What makes you think you can demand anything of me little girl?" Sonic threatened stepping closer to her. She stood her ground. "Hey bud, why don't you take a good look in a mirror some time and you'll see that you're not that much bigger! Besides, I am the daughter of Thorin Fox, great leader of the silver freedom fighters!" His mouth dropped open but he quickly closed it. He looked at her with a little more respect but he was still ticked at her for trying to club him. "I don't care if you're the queen of Mobius! Why did you just try to club me to death?" Sonic fumed.

She looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry but I thought you were one of those humans." She growled and waved her fist at the humans camping not far from them. Sonic tapped his foot lost for words at the moment. She certainly has spunk he thought with admiration. She reminded him of a certain two tailed fox he knew.

"Well, I guess I forgive ya this time but next time make sure you know who your clubbing first." Sonic said pointing to her club. She looked at him with gratitude. "No problem." She said smiling. She had a pretty smile under all that grime. "By the way, I'm Sonic." He said holding out his hand. Her face lit up with excitement. "Your Sonic the Hedgehog?" She almost shouted. "Quiet!" He whispered covering her mouth. "Those creeps might hear you!" She yanked his hand away from her mouth. By reflex, he stepped away from her. She looked like she was going to kill him. Her expression suddenly became calm again when she saw him step away. "Normally I would have knocked you senseless but if you are who you say you are, I'll make an exception this one time."

"Thanks." Sonic said sarcastically. Melody crossed her arms. "Where is everyone else? Are you the only one who is going to rescue our village?" Sonic sighed rubbing his face. "No, there are others. I just hope my friend reached them ok. As soon as those goons lead us to their little hide out, I'm going to call the others." He paused. "That is if my radio works." "Oh that's easy, all we gotta do is cut of the radio blocker at Joshua's camp." Sonic suddenly realized something. "Wait a minuet, are you telling me you know where the camp is?" Melody looked at him like he was dumb. "Duh, of course I do, it's in our village. Didn't you know that?" That last comment really ticked him off. He bit his lower lip trying to control his temper. "Don't you think that if I had known where it was this whole time that I wouldn't have wasted following these slow mos around all day!" Melody was silent. "Oh." She said "You want me to lead you?" She asked in an innocent voice. Sonic just stood there. She blushed with embarrassment at his stare. "Ok look Sonic I'm sorry I've been acting like a total you know what but why don't you let me lead you there?" Sonic acted surprised. "Oh, now why didn't I think of that?" Sonic said sarcastically. Melody ignored him. "When we get there, we can knock out the blocker, you can call your friends, and then we can break out my people!" Now that's more like it he thought.

"Lead the way then." Sonic said waving his arms ahead of them. "Ok, Ok." She said heading off. They walked about ten feet when suddenly she froze. He looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked. She turned around and looked at him with worry in her eyes. This made Sonic nervous. Had she forgotten the way? He thought. "Um Sonic, is your friends a two tailed fox?" The words stabbed him in the heart. "Yes… Why?" He asked with fear in his voice. Melody stared down at the ground. Sonic was going to pull his quills out if she didn't hurry up and spit it out. "Melody!" Melody jumped. "He got caught along with the others." Sonic backed up stumbling over a rock. He sat there and bent over with his head in his hands. "Oh Tails, I'm so sorry. I should have never let you go alone." He said his voice cracking with emotion. "How could I have been so stupid!" Melody really felt for him. She knew what it felt like to have your family and friends taken from you. Sonic wiped away tear drops from his cheeks. Melody kneeled next to him. "Let's go rescue your friend Sonic." She said gently as she touched his shoulder. He snapped out of his daze and looked at her. "Yeah, he might not be dead! Let's go rescue every one!" He shouted jumping to his feet. Melody raised her club in the air. "Freedom fighters don't give up! May good conquer evil!" Sonic took her hand. "May good conquer evil!" They shouted together. Mean while back at the outlook…

"This place is totally, utterly deserted Sally girl." Bunny said looking around the empty lookout. Sally sat down in a chair resting from the 11 mile trip. "Where is he?" Sally asked to no one in particular. Knuckles jumped up from the ladder onto the look out with the rest. "What's going on? Where is everyone?" The small group looked at him depressed. "Tails and the others aren't here." Rotor told Knuckles. Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Well then lets look for him." He said hitting the wall with his knuckles. Everyone jumped out of their depressive dazes. Kit the lynx ran up to knuckles and gave him a high five. "I'm in!" He shouted looking at the others. Sally, Bunny, and Rotor all faced knuckles and Kit. "Right!" Sally shouted. "Freedom fighters don't give up! May good conquer evil!" They shouted in unison and headed off for the search.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
